Lazer Games
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: Soul Society Vs. Hueco Mundo in the ultimate game of… Laser tag? But Nnoitra has something else in mind. Yaoi. NnoitraXIchigo.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

He couldn't believe this. Was everyone in the world messed up? Ichigo stood in front of a white building, his friends right behind him. This was ridiculous. Why had Rukia forced him into doing this? The white building before them was bustling with people. Mainly family members and their children. Big colorful letter, "The Castle Fun-Center", caught all attention from those who entered. The building itself was an attachment to the mini-golf and goat cart entertainment facility. Ichigo and friends were here for one reason thou; Laser tag. Which sounded stupid in his head. However, it was a more... Safer approach to the very touchy subject they were facing. Two rival groups, those from "Hueco Mundo" and "Soul Society", were in a heated battle. Not just fighting, but also financially and member wise. It was weird. And poor Ichigo had been dragged in from not only his friends, but also his father's bloodline. Which led him to were he was now. The two groups had passed their aggression down to their children. To say the least, school fighting wasn't such a good idea. However, they managed to put aside violence (That's a shock in itself) for a more peaceful means of showing whose top dog. Hueco Mundo versus Soul Society in the ultimate battle of laser tag. At least no one would be slaughtered. Hopefully. Because of the limited amount of battle gear, it was a 6 on 6 fight. From Hueco Mundo was Hallibel. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Syazel, and Nelliel. And from Soul Society it was Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Kira, Ikkaku, and Yachiru. Soul Society was the only ones here thou. That or those from Hueco Mundo were already inside. It didn't really matter to Ichigo anyways. He just wanted to get it all over with as quick as possible. the group made there way into the building. Instantly they were swarmed by masses of people. Did they really have to come during a busy day? Jeez. They brushed passed everyone, making their way downstairs. That's were the major stuff was. Laser tag, slick-tracked goat carts, and the laser maze. And there they were. Hueco Mundo's group. They all wore casual clothes, not standing out in the crowd like they usually did.

"Let's get this thing started!" Nel called out, obviously exited for her first time laser tagging. Ichigo and a few others rolled their eyes, smirking at her. But she had a point. And the faster they started, the faster they got it over with. "Ready to get your asses kicked?" Grimmjow let out a side remark. However, he was silenced by Ulquiorra, reminding him of the children that were around. Renji and Ikkaku poked fun at the blue head. The orange head sighed heavily, trying to ignore the others. "We've been given roughly an hour to have our match. The team with the most points combined wins. Any objections?" Ichigo stated, looking around the two groups. He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. Urahara, the only other neutral guy in the 'gang' war, had provided them access. He suspected the two leaders would have fought over who pays and paid in advanced. Smart man. Not to mention his friendship with them, and the owner of the fun center, had its advantages. Ichigo made his way towards the door leading to the laser tag area. The others followed suit. He felt like the ring leader. Inside, all of the black lights made their clothes glow. Everyone seemed to become more psyched for their game. But he had to admit, the glowing was cool. The slip of paper was handed to the man standing near the equipment. Once he looked over it, his hand flicked, signaling everyone to put everything on. Ichigo gave a curt nod before heading over. The torso guard slipped over his head and was snapped on while the gun was held firmly in his hand. Music blasted in their ears; techno music always seemed to spice up a good game. Or house music. Whichever it was. The teen had actually found himself bobbing his head slightly. "Whoa-o-whoa, the way you turn me on" Some of the girls seemed to know the song because they sang along. They all gathered near the door that led to the main room, the girls still singing. With a loud buzzer noise, they swarmed inside and began the match. Howls of laughter and laser sound effects filled the room. It was one hardcore match. Ichigo smirked, going at it with Grimmjow. They shouted names at each other, seemingly more focused on winning against each other than winning for their group.

The orangette turned a corner before he was grabbed. His mouth was covered, preventing him from screaming, as he was pulled into a small room. Brown eyes glared at Nnoitra. "Hey berry~" The other said, flashing his trade-mark smile. "What are you doing Nnoi!" He was pulled flush against the other's body. Ichigo struggled, trying to get away from him. "Come on Ichi. Let's have some fun," The orange head gasped lightly. Nnoitra really was a pervert! Why did he have to be a boyfriend to a pervert like Nnoitra? "I came prepared." Nnoitra stated as he took out a condom. Of course he had to make it red. The thing glowed too! Ichigo's face brightened with a blush. "You and your stupid public kinks." He knew he should have objected more. Not only could they get cought, but they also might get the equipment dirty. "Love you too Ichigo," Nnoitra teased. He un-snapped their equipment and pulled Ichigo's shirt up. There wasn't much time to undress each other, so it would have to do. His tongue swirled around Ichigo's nipples, the tongue-ring adding pleasure. Ichigo held back moans as he was overcome with bliss. His hands raked thru Nnoitra's hair. The other moved down, swishing his tongue over the orange head's navel before stopping at Ichigo's jeans. Staring up at him, Nnoitra seductively pulled down the zipper with his teeth. Oh how he loved teasing his little berry. He placed Ichigo's member into his mouth and the other moaned out. Nnoitra smirked as he removed himself from his erection. "Not to loud Ichi. They'll hear us," Ichigo's blush seemed to deepen and he looked away, trying to cover his face. The teen was acting like a virgin, not that Nnoitra was complaining. He returned to his attack on Ichigo's member, savoring his lover's taste. They could still hear the music blaring and the calls of the others; But that didn't turn them off. Nnoitra continued sucking, his hands pulling the other's pants down slightly. Once that was done, he let Ichigo wet his fingers. He couldn't provide lube, seeing as it would make an awkward bulge in his skinny jeans pocket. So saliva would have to do. Ichigo licked and sucked on the three fingers in his mouth, panting slightly. When he thought they were wet enough, the teen dragged Nnoitra's hand down to his entrance. His boyfriend took control back, thrusting his digits into the tight hole. Ichigo was writhing under him, letting out gasps and moans in pleasure. "So good!" He cried out, his hips bucking against the other.

Taking that as a sign Ichigo was ready, Nnoitra removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing erection. He wasted no time, keeping a constant rhythm as he pounded into the orange head. Each thrust hit right into Ichigo's sweet spot. Grunts and moans filled the small room. Sweat gathered on their skin. Release was close. So very close. Ichigo wrapped his hand around his member, stroking it in sync with Nnoitra's thrusts. His hips bucked against the other, adding to the pleasure. The black-haired teen leaned down, licking and sucking at Ichigo's collar bone. However, he was careful not to leave any noticeable marks. That wouldn't be easy to explain. Ichigo's nails dug into his shirt. "Nnoi! I'm gonna-" The teen was unable to finish. A load moan escaped his mouth as he came, the white substance covering their stomachs. Nnoitra had felt Ichigo tighten up as he released, sending him overboard. He let out a moan as well as his seed filled Ichigo. They both laid still, their heavy pants were the only thing shaking them. Ichigo let out a groan. "Nnoi, you made a mess," He mumbled. The other let out a chuckle as he removed himself. Smirking, Nnoitra leaned down, licking the white fluids off of Ichigo. He even licked inside of him. The orange head twisted and whimpered. Once everything was cleaned, they re-dressed. "Never again," Nnoitra heard the orangette say. He let out another chuckle before fixing his orange mop and giving him a peck on the cheek. "You go out first," Ichigo didn't wait a single second. He burst from the room, getting back into the game as quickly as possible. Purple eyes rolled in amusement before heading after him. Knowing his luck, he'll get an ear full from Ichigo when they got back home. Ah well, it was worth it in the end. He'll make sure never to forget this game. No less, poor Ichigo probably wouldn't be able to think of laser games the same way again.

- The End -

Haha! Finally. I made this in like 3 days. Half was on my ipod. I really love that thing xD Anways~ This is my first time writing some NnoiIchi smut. I do like the pairing. :3 At first I was gonna make it all noncon but I chose against it cuz I couldn't remember how it originally went. I had this idea since a long while but never wrote it up because of RL. But yeah! Also~ Happy NnoiIchi day. Unless I'm wrong. XD I kinda presumed like GrimmIchi day that Nnoi would get one too. You know, being 5/15 and all xD Now to continue with MG (Misguided Grudge)

Review please!


End file.
